bleachocdoujinwarofgodsfandomcom-20200213-history
Amaya Ohayashi
Amaya Ohayashi is the shy vice captain of the fifth division who works closely with Captain Yamamoto. Appearance Amaya is a very shy, mysterious woman who normally covers her face with her elongated right sleeve to cover her face. Most of the time she only covers her mouth, especially when she is blushing or laughing. Her eyes are deep purple that shine brightly with life, her jet black hair is straight and falls just below her shoulders. She has a pale complexion and flawless skin that has the appearance that it glows while under the right light. She has well defined curves with rather large breasts. Her division badge is worn on her right arm, like all vice captains however her uniform is altered so that her right sleeve is long and covers her entire arm. Personality Amaya is known by everyone, besides her few close friends, to be a very shy, timid and quiet shinigami, her innocent look often makes others or enemies calm down or take pity on her. She is often called the ghost of Seireitei from the way she looks and walks. She enjoys peace, quiet and a cup of tea in the 5th squad's barracks in front of the lake underneath the cherry blossom tree, or tending to the Lily of the Valley which grown in the garden. History ((Unavailable at the moment.)) Powers & Abilities Amaya is an expert in the art of kido and shunpo, but lacks when it comes to physical strength as she is so often shy to actually confront someone close enough to hit them. She is also an expert in zanjutsu with being able to combine her incredible speed with her fluid somewhat dance like skills. During a fight she will use kido from a distance to defeat the enemy but if that is not enough, she will charge in with her speed and wielding her zanpaktou with one hand strike at the enemy with quick fluid like movements, similar to a dancing snake, all while keeping her signature pose of her sleeve being up to cover her mouth. Zanpakutō Hebi Odori (dancing snake), Amaya Zanpakuto is the size of a normal katana of captain class, the blade itself is very sharp, the crossgaurd is silver and a oval with a never ending snake going around it. The grip is white based but has a black line that spirals down to the hilt. The pommel is a silver snakes head. *'Shikai': To unleash her zanpaktou Amaya takes the snake stance with her blade in her right arm, the next part is which shocks all that do not know her, she then giggles and playfully says "Watashi o obiyakasu mono o korosu, Hebi Odori" "Kill those who threaten me, Hebi Odori" after saying the release command the zanpaktou begins to glow and change form the blade begins to twirl itself around Amaya's right arm and forming a bone like anaconda head with four blades at the tip, two that point down like fangs and then two smaller ones that point up, almost like Hebi Odori's mouth, it continues up to her elbow and the stops. **'Increased Speed: '''Releasing shikai increases Amayas speed dramatically along with her killing capability, the unique form of her shikai combined with her amazing speed and style looks like a snake slithering across the ground with blinding speed, **'Teashi o fuhai (rotting limbs):''' the only technique that shikai grants is when the fight becomes critical, which is usually the only reason she releases shikai, is that the four fang like blades begin to seep a deadly purple venom, so that is cut by it the venom immediately begins to spread and attacks the heart killing opponents below lieutenant class, some skilled lieutenants can stop this be chopping the limb of and using healing kido, its will slow captains but not kill them Trivia ((Unavailable at the moment.)) Quotes ((Unavailable at the moment.)) Creator Amaya Ohayashi is created and owned by Vasto-lorde1 on Deviantart, at http://vasto-lorde1.deviantart.com/